


The Top Shelf

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille's archnemisis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Top Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request response from tumblr user bigelsteine: Can you do one where Levi goes to the store and what he needs is at the top shelf and he can't reach it and he's too embarrassed to ask for help and Mikasa shows up?  
> Also I don't have a song for this one, sorry.

Of all the things in the world, Levi could safely say that shopping was his least favorite of tasks.

"Alright, before we send out your troop again, you need to stock up from the market, better to overpack and have what you need than get out to the HQ and have gone through all your supplies in the first week," Irvin had told him like a mother hen.

Of course he knew this, and he understood the need to hoard supplies in case they had to stay out of the walls for longer than normal periods of time, but actually going out and getting the supplies was a feat of it's own, because nonperishables were kept on the dreaded top shelf.

The top shelf was about seven feet up from the ground, and unsuspecting enemy in plain sight. Some had no problem defeating this opponent, thus why it was preferred that shopkeepers be tall enough to access even the highest of shelves in the store. Levi had no such luck and he knew that Irvin did this just to frustrate the hell out of him.

Levi now stood before his nemisis with a scowl plastered across his face, arms crossed at his chest, glaring at the canned food as if his stare could magically will the items into his buggy.

A worker inched up behind him cautiously, "Sir, do you need any-"

"No."

"Corporal?"

"I just said I don't need any help," he growled, turning to see, not a shopkeeper, but Mikasa instead. Taken aback he paused. "What are you doing here you should be preparing for the trip out to HQ."

"Commander Irvin ordered me to follow you and make sure you didn't need any assistance," she informed him, reaching past him to gather up an armful of cans.

"I don't need an help," Levi repeated, taking the food from her.

"I know you don't, Corporal," she assured him, "but there's no shame in having a helping hand."


End file.
